Bit by a Dead Bee
t by a Dead Bee |imagen= 2x03 - Bit by a Dead Bee MAIN.png |serie = BB |num_temp= 2 |num_ep= 3 |emisión= 22 de marzo de 2009 |escrito= Peter Gould |dirigido= Terry McDonough |anterior= Grilled |siguiente= Down |galería= Bit by a Dead Bee }} Bit by a Dead Bee es el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada de Breaking Bad y el 10 de toda la serie. Walter y Jesse se van quedando sin dinero mientras tratan de cubrirse las espaldas. Mientras tanto, la DEA obtiene una pista que les podría llevar hacia ambos. __TOC__ Introducción right|250px Tras alejarse de la cabaña del tío de Tuco Salamanca, Walter y Jesse entierran la pistola en el desierto y luego siguen caminando por el desierto hasta que llegan a una carretera en la cual Walt se sube a una camioneta que pasa para ser llevado a la ciudad. Por la noche en un supermercado de la ciudad, una empleada ve que hay un zapato justo en la puerta automática impidiendo su cierre. Según camina por el supermercado, la empleada va encontrando el otro par del zapato, calcetines, un cinturón, una camisa, una camiseta, pantalones y calzoncillos. Finalmente, deja caer los calzoncillos impresionada al ver que hay un hombre totalmente desnudo: Walter White. Historia right|250px Al día siguiente, Walter se encuentra hospitalizado en Albuquerque y tiene un reencuentro emocionante con Skyler y Walter Jr. y les dice que está perfectamente pero no recuerda nada de los últimos días. Después, Skyler habla con Marie por móvil para hablarle acerca de la situación y Marie habla de Hank, al que están haciendo preguntas relacionadas con el incidente del tiroteo. Jesse, también de vuelta en Albuquerque, se reúne con su amigo Badger y ambos observan desde el coche de Badger la presencia de varios policías que le buscan en su casa. En cuanto los policías se retiran, Jesse y Badger entran en la casa y van al sótano, donde Badger se sorprende por todo el equipamiento para cocinar. Ambos llevan todo a la autocaravana rota y el primo de Badger, Clovis, se la lleva en una grúa cobrando a Jesse mil dólares (Jesse paga la mitad por adelantado). Luego, le dice a Badger que tiene que hacer una llamada desde un teléfono público. left|250px En el hospital, una doctora, el Dr. Delcavoli y Skyler hablan con Walt sobre lo que recuerda, pero él afirma no recordar mucho y finge estar confuso. Walt sugiere que su desaparición y su pérdida de memoria podrían ser la consecuencia de todos los medicamentos que toma. Le dicen que sea como sea, no le pueden dar de alta hasta que se aseguren de que no volverá a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez. Tras recibir el mensaje de Badger, la DEA entra en una habitación del "Cristal Palace" en la que se encuentran Jesse y Wendy. Los agentes sacan a Jesse y a Wendy y les llevan a las oficinas de la DEA para un interrogatorio. Gomez y Hank insisten en preguntar a Jesse, pero él les dice que estuvo durante todo el fin de semana en el hotel a pesar de que su coche haya sido encontrado en la cabaña del tío de Tuco. right|250px Mintiendo, Jesse se muestra sorprendido por el hecho de que hayan encontrado su coche y les agradece, y luego niega que los 67.920$ encontrados en el vehículo sean suyos. Hank trata de intimidarle diciendo que sabe que Jesse estuvo en la cabaña, pero él se mantiene en su historia. En el interrogatorio a Wendy tampoco obtienen nada ya que ella le cubre las espaldas a Jesse. Gomez le recuerda a Hank que pronto tendrán que dejarles marchar, pero Hank quiere seguir intentando obtener algo de Jesse. En el hospital, cuando un psicólogo le dice a Walt que podría tardar días, semanas o incluso meses en salir del hospital, Walt confiesa bajo la confidencialidad doctor-paciente que se inventó la historia de la amnesia para ocultar el haber pasado algunos días lejos de su familia. left|250px Hank se lleva al tío de Tuco a Albuquerque para ver si él identifica a Jesse, pero resulta que él se niega a cooperar. Cuando Hank pregunta si él no quiere ayudar a la DEA, el tío se tira un pedo y empieza a hacer sus necesidades dentro de la sala. Gomez le dice a Hank que el tío es un mexicano de la vieja escuela y no ayudará a los federales bajo ninguna circunstancia. Fuera de la DEA, Jesse llama a su padre, le miente diciendo que está a punto de conseguir un trabajo y le pide que le lleve en coche ya que está en el centro, pero su padre dice que no puede. Más adelante en esa misma tarde, Jesse llama al hospital para hablar con Walt y ponerse al día. Jesse le cuenta que Hank tuvo que creerse su historia y Walter pregunta si el primo de Badger puede arreglar la autocaravana para que puedan volver a cocinar, aunque Jesse no está seguro. right|250px Acostado en su cama del hospital, Walt empieza a analizar su situación financiera y de pronto recuerda que dejó todo el dinero y el revólver de Jesse en una caja de pañales en su casa. Se desplaza hacia allí y sigilosamente entra y coloca el contenido de la caja de vuelta al conducto de ventilación. Sin ser visto, Walter contempla como Skyler y Walter Jr. comparten un momento cercano juntos y se da cuenta de como será la vida de su familia cuando él no esté. Después, coge un autobús de vuelta al hospital. En la DEA, Hank revisa las grabaciones de la cámara de vigilancia del robo al almacén químico y le comenta a Gomez su teoría: los ladrones del barril químico son los responsables de cocinar la metanfetamina azul cogida de la cabaña de Tuco. De acuerdo con el laboratorio, es la metanfetamina más pura que han visto, al menos desde el robo. Hank cree que todo el tema de Tuco y Krazy-8 está conectado. left|250px Los compañeros de Hank en la DEA hacen una pequeña fiesta en la oficina para felicitarle por haber acabado con Tuco y le dan un pequeño regalo. Posteriormente, Hank visita a Walt en el hospital y tras ponerse al día, le enseña el regalo: son las fundas brillantes que llevaba Tuco en los dientes en el interior de un cubo de cristal. Walt pide perdón por haber puesto a Hank en peligro, pero Hank le dice que no se preocupe. En su regreso a casa, Walt le dice a su familia que no puede explicar lo bien que se siente al volver a su hogar. Antes de ir a la cama, Walt aparece en la habitación y trata de bromear con Skyler desnudándose, poniéndose su sombrero y diciendo que va a ir a comprar. Una vez acostados, Walter le asegura a Skyler que no desaparecerá otra vez, pero ella responde preguntándole si tiene un segundo teléfono móvil. Walt le responde que no recuerda casi nada de su fin de semana pero si hay algo que puede asegurarle, es que no tiene un segundo teléfono móvil. Entonces, se inclina para besar a Skyler, pero ella se gira y le evita. Reparto Actores principales Actores invitados Análisis Curiosidades *Primera aparición del agente especial George Merkert (Michael Shamus Wiles) y de Clovis (Tom Kiesche). *Aparece Wendy (Julia Minesci) tras una ausencia de 6 episodios y Badger (Matt L. Jones) tras una ausencia de 4. *Todas las temporadas de Breaking Bad cuentan con al menos un episodio cuyo título contiene un nombre de animal: en la primera, "Cat's in the Bag..." ("El gato está en la bolsa..."); en la segunda, este episodio, "Bit by a Dead Bee" ("Picado por una abeja muerta"); en la tercera, "Caballo sin nombre" y "Fly" ("Mosca"); en la cuarta, "Problem Dog" ("Perro problemático") y en la quinta, "Rabid Dog" ("Perro rabioso). Gazapos y errores *Cuando es insertada la intravenosa, la aguja es removida y solamente un catéter de plástico permanece. Walt no tendría una aguja dejada en el brazo y sería incapaz de restablecer el acceso a la intravenosa sin nuevo equipamiento. Además, por el ángulo en que se inserta la aguja habría perforado completamente a través de la vena y los fluidos de la intravenosa no fluirían por el tubo. * Cuando Hank abre la caja que le han regalado sus compañeros durante la fiesta sorpresa, se pueden ver en el suelo las cintas que marcan la posición para los actores. Referencias culturales *''Tener y no tener: El título del episodio es una referencia a esta película. *Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory: Se menciona a Willy Wonka. Música *Feel Like Making Love'' de Bob James *''Waiting Around to Die'' de The Be Good Tanyas en:Bit by a Dead Bee __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada de Breaking Bad